


A Special Ability

by ilikepie2000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Katara (mentioned), Light Angst, Probably ooc, but oh well, the Gaang (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie2000/pseuds/ilikepie2000
Summary: The Gaang find out Sokka has a special ability. Now, if only he could be proud of it…





	A Special Ability

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Benders in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743003) by [PAW_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07). 



Sokka sat on the edge of the beach at Ember Island, staring off into the setting sun. He grimaced and yawned as he felt his energy wane while the sun sank lower and was slowly lost from view. He heard footsteps and someone sat down beside him. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye, and the slight change of temperature quickly identified the newcomer as Zuko. They sat and watched the beauty of the sunset as Sokka tried to gather the courage to say what needed said.

He finally began quietly, “I had a big plan for how I wanted this conversation to go. A big…speech filled with jokes and bad puns, keeping everyone at ease but still serious enough to explain why I kept this a secret from everyone. A with a bunch of witty lines and…stuff.” He finished lamely.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before he laughed quietly. “I should have known you would figure it out first. It takes one to know one right?”

Sokka relaxed slightly as Zuko laughed softly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zuko watching him as he tried to put words together. Finally Sokka asked him, “When did you find out?” He glanced at Zuko, who looked down at the ground.

“I started noticing a couple days ago. You would always watch Aang and I spar and stuff. I didn’t connect the dots until this morning’s conversation. And so I followed you. I figured if I asked you straight out you would deny it. So I found out on my own.” Zuko shot him a puzzled look and asked, “Why were you watching us practice?”

Sokka looked sheepish as he admitted, “Might as well learn from a Master right? If I wasn’t going to get trained myself, I could at least watch you teach Aang and pick up what I could.”

Zuko nodded, but then his brow furrowed and he glanced at Sokka again. “How did Katara find out?”

Sokka looked away, a pained expression on his face, and Zuko barely heard the whispered answer. “She hasn’t.” His eyes widened, and Sokka winced at his shocked expression. He hurried to elaborate. “When I was growing up, and when I figured out what I was, I kept it a secret from everyone. The first thing I learned was how to suppress it. And when we found out that Katara was a water bender, I didn’t have to suppress it as much, because no one paid any more attention to me anyways. You know how it is,” He looked at Zuko again. “Having a prodigy for a younger sister. You kinda fade into the background.”

He sighed.  “Whenever I thought about telling her, I just said to myself, ‘I’ll let her figure it out on her own. When she pays attention she’ll find out.’ She just…never has.”

Zuko nodded, understanding perfectly. Just as Sokka knew he would. He looked at Zuko and said in mock disgust, “Sisters.”

Zuko smiled and countered, “ _Little sisters_.” Sokka laughed. He clapped Zuko on the shoulder as they stood to join the others by the campfire.

Sokka glanced at the moon, and said quietly, “I’ve always thought it was ironic that Yue turned into the moon. After all,” He continued, as they walked away, “we get our power from the sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically Sokka is a Firebender. I have this AU that I love where Sokka is a Firebender, and he hides it. I might add more chapters, but for now, this is it lol.)
> 
> (And then I found Benders in the Family, and it's like all of my favorite parts of the AU I have in my head. So. You should read that one.)


End file.
